1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to winding and reeling devices, and particularly to a reel which is particularly intended to support, store, and handle a trotline in a tangle-free and safe manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The tangling difficulties commonly encountered with the use of trotlines presents a particularly annoying and time-consuming problem to a trotline fisherman. To help alleviate this tangling problem, various proposals have been made for devices generally referred to as trotline reels or spools which will prevent the trotline and the hook-retaining leaders associated therewith from becoming tangled. Examples of such prior art devices can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos: 2,041,322, issued May 19, 1936, to V. Cantini, 2,629,197, issued Feb. 24, 1953, to J. B. Duvall, 3,022,601, issued Feb. 27, 1962, to W. W. Martin, 3,660,924, issued May 9, 1972, to R. V. McGee, Jr., 3,818,625, issued June 25, 1974, to T. B. Shults.
A common feature found in all of the aforementioned prior art trotline reels is that they necessarily make some provision for storing the fishhooks when the trotline is wound upon the reel. Generally, the leaders and hooks are secured to a flange or similar element spaced from the spool of the reel.